Teardrops On Utau's Guitar
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: I loved him so much but he loved another. How can I ever let the man I first loved go?  Songfic! Teardrops On My Guitar By Taylor Swift. One sided Amuto, CONTEST INSIDE!


**Suteneko: Hello everyone! I have a special guest with me today. Come on out you guys!**

***Logan-the-shoujo-fan and his charas enter***

**Logan-the-shoujo-fan: Hey I'm Logan and these are my charas, ****Song, Lee, Free and Nya.**

**Nya: Actually, Logan has two more charas but they haven't hatched yet so they're still eggs. One's white and the other is red.**

**Yoru: How come-nya, you don't use nya the end of your sentences like me-nya since you're a cat chara like me-nya?**

**Nya: *shrugs* Don't know **

**Song: Anyway, Logan here is Suteneko-chan's "GOOD" friend.**

**Suteneko: Oi! What you mean by-**

**Lee: Anyway if you guys don't know, Logan is the writer of the infamous, Shugo Chara Dare Show.**

**Free: Plus Suteneko-chan is the new co-host of it.**

**Logan-the-shoujo-fan: And I'm sure Suteneko-chan and I will have a great time hosting the show together right?**

***smiles at Suteneko***

**Suteneko: *blush* Y-yeah…**

**Cho: Lee-kun would you like to do the disclaimer with me?**

**Lee: *blush* S-sure….**

**Cho & Lee: AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or any of its other characters.**

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

"Ikuto!"

"Oi Utau, stop hugging me already."

"Why? I haven't seen you for so long!"

Utau hugs even tighter,

"How come you don't like it when I hug you?

"Its not that I don't like it, its just you're crushing me to hard."

Utau pulls away and smiles

"Better?"

"Yeah"

Suddenly Utau's phone beeps with a text message, "Ikuto, I'll be right back."

Utau leaves the room to answer the message but when she opens the door she hears Ikuto mutter quietly to himself;

"I only wish Amu could show that much affection like Utau."

Biting her lip, Utau leaves the room, closes the door behind her and leans her back against it;

_AMU, AMU, AMU! _

_HE ALWAYS TALKS ABOUT HER! _

_THINKS ABOUT HER! _

_COMPARING ME TO HER! _

_I HATE IT!_

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

Utau walks into Ikuto's room only to see him lying down on his bed, eyes staring at the ceiling and smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"I confessed to her & Amu admitted that likes me back. It really is like a dream especially that kiss earlier."

Tears began to sting in Utau's eyes; she turns on her heel and runs. Once she was in her room, she cried and cried.

_WHY? WHY? WHY?_

_I LOVED HIM BEFORE SHE EVEN MET HIM!_

_WHY CAN'T HE SEE THAT HE'S THE ONLY ONE I WANT?_

_WHY? WHY?_

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Utau awoke to find that her pillow was wet with her tears from the night before.

_I love him so much and yet! _

Utau started crying again.

Why couldn't I be happy for him? It's obvious how crazy he was about her. I don't think I can stand seeing them together but Ikuto always seemed his happiest whenever he's around Amu. I can't ruin his happiness for my greed. I loved him since I was kid. How can I let him go?

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

"Amu, Do you love Ikuto?" Utau blurted out.

Amu blushed a deep beetroot red before answering,

"Yeah, Ikuto may be a pervert and all but he's always been there for me and he's someone I could always be myself around him. So yeah, I love Ikuto."

_That look on her face, her smile…_

_She really loves him…_

"Then let me make this clear, I am his sister so if you ever hurt him, they'll be hell to pay.' I threatened.

Amu sweatdropped, "Ok-kay."

"Good. You know you're lucky right?" Utau asked.

Amu nodded and smiled, "Yeah I know."

"Good."

_Don't ever hurt him Amu. I'm letting him go so you two could be happy, so please…don't hurt him._

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

As Utau sat under her favourite tree, she thought to herself, will I ever be happy? She lies down on the soft grass and listens to the sound of the wind stirring soft through the springing grass. Maybe in time I would get over him and be happy for him, she thought to herself.

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

Utau tossed and turned in her bed.

She sits up and turns her head to her dresser.

There was a picture of Ikuto and herself sleeping together on the grass when they were younger.

_Ikuto…_

I know you wouldn't like to see me be sad so I'll be strong for you.

She lays her head down again and closes her eyes, dreaming of a better future for herself when it comes to love.

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Its no use

I said that I'll be strong but it hurts so much.

_WHY?_

_WHY DO I HAVE TO FEEL THIS MUCH PAIN FOR JUST ONE MAN?_

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see

Utau hears a knock on her door. She goes to it and opens to see Ikuto.

"Ikuto?"

"Utau are you alright? You've been locking yourself up in your room for two weeks already. Is something wrong?"

Utau shakes her head and smiles, "I'm fine, Ikuto. It's just the non-stop rehearsals & concerts' taking its toll is all."

"If you're sure…."

"Yeah, I'm sure, I have to go now. Bye!"

And with that she shuts the door in his face and leans her back against it.

Until I can get over you, I need to keep smiling so that you will never have to worry about me.

But someday, I will get over you, find a man who loves me and truly smile.

**Logan-the-shoujo-fan: I almost feel sorry for Utau.**

**Suteneko: I'm sure Utau appreciates the sympathy**

**Song: Anyway, do you readers remember when Nya mentioned that Logan has two more eggs earlier?**

**Lee: Well if you do, the white egg, according to Cho-chan is to represent Logan's dream to be good. **

**Free: The red egg however…**

**Nya: YOU GUYS HAVE TO GUESS!**

**Logan-the-shoujo-fan: Type in your guess in your review and if you win, Suteneko-chan is offering a prize.**

**Suteneko: That's right, whoever guesses it right first, will receive a message from me. If you win, you can ask me to write any kind of song-fic one–shot you want. You just have to PM me back & tell me what kind of fic you want and I'll write it!**

**Cho: Note in your PM, you must include the couple you want and the song.**

**Suteneko: And I promise to post it up as soon as I can.**

**Logan-the-shoujo-fan: Well that's all. That reminds me, you guys might not know this (you would if you read the Charanari Special: Amulet MaiHime) but you know that new story Suteneko-chan posted? New Beginning? Well, I'm that American in the summary.**

**Nya: And Logan & Suteneko-chan will be all lovey-dovey!**

**Logan-the-shoujo-fan & Suteneko: Urusai! *blush***

**Cho & Lee: Please review!**

**Song & Free: And participate in the contest please!**


End file.
